


Watch Us

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer seduces Sam with his own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Us

“Watch us,” Lucifer said.

“Watch us,” he said as he began to run their hands over Sam’s beautiful body.

“Watch us,” he repeated, raising their eyes to the mirror before them.

“Watch us,” he told Sam, smiling as he saw his reflection blush and squirm, trying to avoid the inevitable.  He pressed broad hands to their stomach, to their chest, brushed them over their soft skin and hard muscle.  They both sighed at the drag of callused palms, and when their fingers found their nipples, circling and teasing, they hissed and bit their lip.

“Watch us,” he ordered when Sam tried to close their eyes.  He smiled at Sam’s nervousness, his shame, and grasped their cock, teasing the head with their thumb, smearing precome from the slit.  He kept their gaze focused on the mirror, on their hand, beginning to slowly stroke the shaft, a slow drag of skin that had them moaning.  He could hear Sam pleading for him to stop, but his pleas were weak, hesitant, and he could feel his arousal, not just in their body but in his mind.

“Watch us,” he commanded, but it was unnecessary, as Sam could no longer look away, could no longer deny the delicious sensations coursing through them, amplified by Lucifer’s tainted grace.  He had Sam completely transfixed as he brought them to splendid, transcendent satisfaction, their body shaking long after the climax had passed.

“Watch us,” he chuckled as he cleaned them up and pulled on their best white suit.  “Just keep watching.”


End file.
